McGarrett's day off
by jeangoony
Summary: This story was a challenge set to celebrate Jack Lord's 94th birthday. Steve McGarrett had planned this day off for weeks, but it did't turn out the way he expected.


McGarrett's day off.

The sun rose on another beautiful day in Honolulu, it was a Sunday, and for Steve McGarrett is was to be a day off. He had hoped and prayed that nothing would occur to prevent him having this day to himself. When McGarrett did have a day off, he usually went sailing, but not today. He wasn't even going jogging. Today was to be different. He had planned it weeks ago. He was going to an auction and art exhibition to be held at The Hawaiian Museum of Fine Arts. He subscribed to a monthly magazine on art and to his amazement, he had seen an item he had been after for many years, was to be auctioned.

He had bought a wooden model of a rat many years before in Korea, He was informed that there were originally two carvings, but they had got separated somehow and the whereabouts of the second one was not known. He had made several enquiries, but could never find out who owned it.

However, it had become available because the person who inherited the piece didn't like it, so had decided to auction it. Steve thought it was ironic that it had been in Honolulu all the time.

He had seen the reserve price and felt he could afford to bid; He had set himself a maximum amount and after making enquiries at the museum, was told that the item wasn't a particularly sought after piece, as it was one of a pair. No one else had made enquiries about it or knew that McGarrett had the other rat.

He showered, had a light breakfast and dressed in cool white slacks, a crisp blue and yellow Hawaiian shirt with a matching neckerchief, which he favoured. He always wore suits and ties for work, but loved to dress casually whenever possible.

He set off for the museum at nine a.m, feeling unusually excited. The auction was at eleven, but he wanted to look at the art exhibits, as well as to inspect the rat.

On arriving, he found there were not too many people around. _Let's hope it stays this way, _he thought.

He perused the exhibition for half an hour or so, then headed for the auction room where he browsed the sale items. When he found the Tomokazu rat. His eyes lit up.

"Hopefully you will belong to me shortly. I have a nice little friend for you at home" McGarrett said quietly.

"Are you talking to yourself Steve?" a voice said from behind. Steve turned around. It was James Makoa, the curator of the Museum. Steve had met him on numerous occasions.

"Yes I seem to be" said Steve shaking hands with Makoa. "I am really hoping to take this little rodent home, I don't know why I have taken such a fancy for a rat, maybe it reminds me of all the rats I have put away" Steve said, reflectively.

"I wish you luck, Steve," said Curator Makoa. "Apparently, no one has enquired about this piece, apart from you, so keep your fingers crossed. Perhaps you will join me for coffee after the auction?" He requested

"I would be delighted." answered Steve. "I had better go and take my place. There seems to be a lot more people that I expected. The place is filling up"

"Oh, you'd be surprised at the amount of art lovers in Honolulu Steve; you are not the only one. See you later." he said with a wave.

Steve took his place at the back; each bidder was given a placard to use for bidding when a figure was called out.

This was a new experience for McGarrett he felt his pulse rate quicken as the bidding began for the first items. The Tomazu was number eight on the list and he started to fidget on number four. Five and six sold quickly. Seven went on a little longer. Then there it was. His rat.

"Item number eight is a Tomokazu carving, signed and dated by the artist." the auctioneer stated. "This item is a wooden model of a rat. It is one of a pair, but the whereabouts of the other one is unknown, therefore the reserve figure reflects this as, of course, a pair would be worth so much more."

The auctioneer said a figure and Steve raised his placard.

"We have a bid over the back" said the auctioneer. "Do we have another bid? Ah yes, one over on the left."

The auctioneer called out the next figure and Steve raised his placard again. This happened two more times and too Steve's relief the other bidder shook his head and placed his placard on his lap.

"Do we have any further bids, said the auctioneer.

_This is it, _thought Steve. _It's mine._

"Going one once, going twice," then the auctioneer halted. "It seems we have a bidder on the phone." They have upped their figure to… "He stated the new figure. Steve groaned, but raised his placard again. He made four more bids. The bidder on the phone was not letting up. Steve knew he could only make one more bid, He had reached his maximum. He was too prudent a man to get into debt for, what was really only a nick knack, although he didn't see it that way. He made his last bid, wiping his face with his neckerchief, his heart pounding. He held his breath.

"We have another bid on the phone." said the auctioneer.

Steve let out his breath with a groan and knew he had to concede; he shook his head and put the placard down, breathing deeply to release the tension he had felt.

"Going once, going twice, sold, to the bidder on the phone" said the auctioneer, banging his gavel on the block.

Steve couldn't hide the feeling of disappointment. He was not a man who took defeat lightly even if it was only for a silly little rat. He couldn't even find out who the bidder was. He didn't feel like meeting with the curator, but it would be rude not to. So he spent just ten minutes with him out of politeness. James understood Steve's disappointment.

"Maybe it will come up again sometime" he said kindly.

"Yeah, maybe, well I'm off for a sail for the afternoon, maybe it will soften the blow, goodbye James, thanks for the coffee." Steve left the museum feeling frustrated,

"So much for auctions" he said aloud.

He did feel a little better after he spent the afternoon on his schooner. He'd grabbed a bite to eat before he went to the harbour, knowing he wouldn't bother when he got home. As soon as he raised the sail, he felt his spirit soar. Sailing was his passion, he felt free from all the responsibilities and cares his work entailed as head of Honolulu's Elite Police Force.

On returning, he docked and secured his schooner and set off for home around five o'clock. When he opened his door it was to the sound of the phone ringing, He answered it with his usual curt "McGarrett."

"Steve its Danno, something has happened here at the Palace, can you come over right away."

"What is it, Danno, what's happened?" Steve said with a sigh.

"You'll see when you get here, but hurry Steve, it's urgent."

Steve grabbed his keys and left in a hurry, He thought the Palace may have been broken into; there were some very important papers, vital to a case on Wednesday, without which there would be no case. Had someone stolen them? He screeched away from his apartment and put the siren on; he had better get there fast.

On arriving at the Palace, he ran up the steps and noted the doors were intact. _No sign of a break in there, _he though. He let himself in and ran full pelt three at a time up the Koa wood staircase. There was no one in the outer office and all was quiet.

_What's going on_? He thought. "Danno, where are you?" He called out. On receiving no answer, he opened his office door and walked into the darkened office. Switching the light on, Steve was greeted by a chorus of Hau'oli la Hanau.

Steve could have been knocked down with a feather, he was so surprised. There, in his office, singing the birthday song were his fellow Five 0 team, Danny, Chin Ho, Kono, as well as his Secretary, Jenny and her assistant. Duke from H.P.D Che Fong and of all people, Governor Jameson.

"We know you don't like remembering your birthday Steve, Danny said, a big smile lighting up his face," but the Governor told us it was your big 50, we could not let that go by unnoticed. So just this once you will have to put up with it."

The governor stepped forward holding up a bottle of champagne, "We know you don't drink Steve,but I'm afraid it's an order just for today." he said, filling up some small paper cups for everyone.

"I don't know what to say," Steve said, his face slightly flushed with delight and embarrassment. "Except thank you"

Danny stepped forward and handed Steve a small parcel. "Just a token of our appreciation Steve", he said with a grin.

Steve untied the parcel, which revealed a small carved Koa wood box. Inside the box carefully wrapped in tissue, was the model of the rat he had so much wanted.

"Oh my God, you were the bidder on the phone." Steve exclaimed.

Danny laughed, "Yup, it was me. I was getting very worried at the last minute, I thought you were gonna top my last bid. I had reached our limit."

"Danno, this cost a small fortune, how on earth…?"

The Governor interrupted, handing Steve a large birthday card,"It wasn't just us, Steve, the whole of HPD contributed too. You see, I subscribe to the same magazine as you do. When I saw the item for auction, I knew it was the one you had been after for years, so I set Danny and the boys a task. I am glad to say they collected enough to purchase it. I was on the other line as Danny was bidding. I can tell you, I was getting a little hot under the collar. If you had gone higher, I thought I might have to hock the Medal of Office." This comment caused a roar of laughter.

"Everyone, without exception wanted to show how much they appreciate and respect you Steve," stated the Governor, raising his cup. "Here's to you Steve, may you continue to serve this State for many years to come"

"Thank you everyone, I am touched" said Steve taking a cup from Jenny. "This has got to be the best day off I have ever had.

PAU


End file.
